sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Elenai Cherra
Elenai Cherra is a young girl who was raised and taught by her uncles. She grew up with limited learnings, only learning to hone her powers with the intent to keep herself and everyone around her safe. This took up her entire childhood and she never learned many manners and societal norms. This has caused her to be very ignorant. Also lacking most human interaction, she is very rude and brash. Elenai has a strong devotion to her uncle, Typhallos, as he was her biggest role model and her sensei. Although not technically a Sento-ki, she was given the same training they had learned by her uncle Kenlow; creator of the Sento. She is adept at various forms of kenjutsu and taijutsu, allowing her to be a fierce hand to hand fighter while also using her small stature to her advantage. Alongside her Sento training, she was taught be Typhallos to hone her innate powers to be able to control mana without the use of hand signs. This makes her an unsuspecting opponent to fight. Personality After transitioning from her early life, she was brash and ignorant. Now, she has begun to understand most euphemisms and metaphors but does not always understand them. With a lack of general knowledge, she does not know what all common items are either. She does not know what hot chocolate is. Elenai is known for her inflated ego and sense of self-independence. She also as a lack of care for others lives, but this seems to be gone as it were tied to her Aera power and lack of emotions. After she lost her powers, she went through an entire transition where her emotions peaked and her mind started to feel like a humans. She started to feel bored, sick, joyful, and various other things her old monotone self never did. Appearence First/Second Age Elenai adorned a Samurai-esque outfit. She had a corset that left her shoulders bare, and an armored skirt that was open in the front to minimize movement restriction. Her gloves and boots were lined with Blue Steel fibers that could absorb any impact, including magic. Beneath her clothes, she had wrappings on each foot and hand, as well as over her breasts and waist. Elenai's hair was profoundly teal after she had over indulged in her Aera powers. However, it was ill noticeable in Yatan, as dying hair was seen as tradition. Third Age After training with Kaylen, her clothes had widdled down and she had shown her face in new clothes. She now wears a mainly black and red outfit. She has two leather gloves that go up to her elbows. Below each of them is long wrappings used for padding and as extra cloth, if needed. She adorns these clothes over her feet and shins, too. Lastly, the cloth's still cover her waist tightly and over her breasts to press them inward. On her upper left arm, she has a band around it with an unknown purpose other than for style. Her right arm, unlike her left, has extra silk lining up her bicep for style. Her boots are made of the same material as her gloves and are styled at the top with purple ribbons. Her main body consists of only three pieces of armor. Her corset and shoulder pads. Her corset is elaborate and tightens around her stomach. It is connected to the skirt that goes halfway down her thighs. The skirt is decorated with a similar, but longer, purple ribbon. The ribbon covers two pouches she stores things in. As the corset goes upwards, it covers her chest and twists around her neck to make a collar. The back of the collar is where the corset has a clip that keeps it together from the top. Otherwise, the corset is tied at both sides. The collar is designed to look nice, with a whole opening at the top of her chest, below the collar. The collar is tied at the front with a small gemstone and a purple ribbon. The shoulder pads lay on each shoulder and are buckled to her main armor piece. They are decorated as well to not look like bulky pieces of armor. Her hair is black again after groing out and being cut short. She had two large locks of bangs on each side of her head, free from her face. Her hair is usually in a messy style, but still groomed to the point where it doesn't look like she is primal. The front is the longest part of her hair, and none of it reaches past her neck; minus her side bangs. Story Early Life She lived up until the age of 18 with her uncles. She then went on a trip where her life changed. First Saga Her first role was in the Saga alongside an unlikely companion, Jake Flynn First Age In the first age, she was one of the sole fighters responsible for the downfall and change of heart of Kaylen, her brother. Second Age She was responsible for the downfall of Kyokku, alongside others. She was thought to have died but was saved by Kenlow. Third Age She is now with Mikael, powerless, and harboring two Sprites.